


Longing

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post X 17, Shounen-ai, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 08 (40). Pale image</a></p><p>Lo sciamano fece inconsciamente un passo indietro, stringendo al petto l’urna – Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando: non c’è più nulla che io desideri, dopo che Seishiro-san…<br/>– Oh, sì, che c’è – rispose Fuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Il vento scuoteva gentile i rami carichi di fiori, strappandone via piccoli brandelli rosa, lasciando però intonse le chiome rosse delle camelie.

Subaru era al centro del giardino perennemente rigoglioso di quella che era stata la dimora di Seishiro, gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare il vento e le carezze casuali dei petali che venivano trascinati qua e là; in quella quiete frusciante avvertì chiaramente una presenza che si faceva strada: fu l’assenza di violenza nel muoversi tra le maglie dell’incantesimo che circondava la casa a stupirlo e ad allertare maggiormente i suoi sensi, solo per un istante però, poiché sapeva esattamente quando l’intruso sarebbe comparso di fronte a lui. Proprio per questo non si mosse, tra l’incurante e l’annoiato, per questa visita inattesa ed indesiderata.

Si volse appena, un istante prima di vederlo comparire sul viottolo.

– Buongiorno, Sakurazukamori.

Subaru sollevò appena un sopracciglio, infastidito dall’essere chiamato così – Cosa ci fai, tu, qui?

Fuma abbozzò un sorriso e si guardò attorno, rimirando il rigoglio degli alberi di quell’insolito giardino – Che luogo bizzarro. Solo due piante sono in fiore: camelie e ciliegi.

– Cosa vuoi? – ripeté ancor più stancamente Subaru.

L’altro ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata maledettamente fastidiosa: sorrideva sornione, rilassato, come se tra loro ci fosse una qualche intimità; era uno sguardo orribilmente simile a quello di Seishiro, e Sumeragi si sentì avvampare di collera.

– Sempre qui, sempre solo… pensavo che una visita non ti avrebbe che fatto piacere, Subaru-ku…

Lo sciamano si voltò verso di lui come una furia, pronto a colpire –  _Non osare_  – sibilò, le mascelle così strette per la rabbia da temere che si sarebbero slogate. L’altro lo scrutò per un istante, e, in quel brevissimo lasso di tempo, Subaru vide la maschera incrinarsi e mostrargli un altro volto. Probabilmente quello che Kamui aveva conosciuto.

 _Al diavolo_ , si disse.

– Non te lo ripeterò ancora – ringhiò – Cosa vuoi?

Fuma gli si avvicinò, nuovamente rivestito di quel placido sorriso, e lo sciamano notò che stringeva qualcosa in una mano; si stupì anche di se stesso, notando l’assoluta mancanza di tensione nel suo corpo, come se non vi fosse alcun istinto di difesa: avrebbe tranquillamente permesso che il Kamui dei Draghi della Terra lo uccidesse.

– Sono venuto a portarti un regalino – ghignò Fuma. Subaru lo fissò scettico – Questo è tutto ciò che rimane del Sakurazukamori – continuò, porgendogli una sorta di urna di vetro dorato, coperta di simboli esoterici – Il suo desiderio era cancellare quella ferita, a qualunque costo – disse, indicando l’occhio destro, cieco e bianco, del ragazzo.

Subaru, come in trance, prese la minuscola urna e la strinse al petto, come se potesse abbracciarla; tutto ciò che rimaneva di Seishiro-san era lì, ed era solo per lui.

– Non mi chiedi neppure come fare ad usarlo? – domandò Fuma, fissandolo con un’espressione strana, quasi impietosita.

Subaru sollevò lo sguardo, senza allontanare dal petto l’urna – Tanta gentilezza, in te, è quasi sinistra… Cosa vuoi in cambio? – non che gl’importasse, comunque.

Monou sorrise e fece un passo verso di lui – Quell’uomo era maledettamente egoista, non trovi?

A cosa sarebbe servito rispondere?

– Io esaudisco i desideri degli uomini – proseguì Fuma – Il Sakurazukamori ne aveva più d’uno, ma ha ben saputo realizzarli da sé: persino quest’occhio è arrivato a destinazione, nonostante lui non sia più qui a consegnartelo di persona – lo sguardo scivolò, lentamente, dalle mani giunte dello sciamano, risalendo fino al suo viso – Ma i tuoi, di desideri, Subaru-kun?

Lo sciamano sussultò, colpito, per la prima volta da giorni, da qualcosa; scosse il capo, sospirando – I miei si sono infranti.

_Come sempre._

Seishiro-san era sempre venuto prima, anche in quell’unica volta che aveva tentato di evitarlo, e non c’era mai stato nulla da fare, per lui: non capiva se era davvero colpa del destino o piuttosto della sua incapacità di porre un freno ai capricci di Sakurazuka, ma ormai non aveva più importanza.

– Veramente, uno si potrebbe ancora esaudire.

Subaru sbarrò gli occhi, quello verde e quello cieco, l’uno disperatamente pieno e l’altro sconsolatamente vuoto – Che stai dicendo?

– Quando il Sakurazukamori mi guardava, vedeva chi desiderava vedere, così come te. Una volta che quell’occhio avrà trovato posto sul tuo viso, Sumeragi, non mi confonderai mai più con lui: hai una sola possibilità per esaudire l’ultimo desiderio che ti è rimasto. Vuoi gettarla via?

Lo sciamano fece inconsciamente un passo indietro, stringendo al petto l’urna – Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando: non c’è più nulla che io desideri, dopo che Seishiro-san…

– Oh, sì, che c’è – rispose Fuma avvicinandosi di un passo ancora, sorridendo in un modo che faceva stringere il cuore fino a soffocare al ragazzo che aveva di fronte – Un desiderio c’è ancora.

Un altro passo.

– Ed è…

Un altro ancora.

– … esattamente…

Un ultimo passo.

– … qui.

Subaru scattò indietro appena l’indice di Fuma si fu posato sulle sue labbra; ancora quella sensazione orribile, si disse, che rendeva il suo interlocutore così somigliante a Seishiro-san, che gli stringeva il cuore e lo spingeva su per la sua gola, mozzandogli il respiro – Vattene – sussurrò, tremando nel notare di nuovo, ancora, quanto i lineamenti di Monou fossero simili a quelli di Sakurazuka, quanto l’altezza fosse la stessa, identica la larghezza delle spalle, la sottigliezza delle dita, la nota agrodolce della sua voce, la piega delle labbra quando pronunciava il suo nome.

L’adolescente sorrise, un ghigno e una smorfia di pietà insieme – Io non scelgo di esaudire i desideri altrui, Subaru-kun – disse, riducendo ancora la distanza tra loro, tanto che i lembi dei cappotti iniziarono a sfiorarsi, mossi dal vento – Lo faccio e basta – concluse afferrandogli il mento e posando le labbra sulle sue. Si staccò, quando sentì Subaru tentare di spingerlo via con una mano, esitante, come se non ne fosse convinto. Gli sorrise, con una nota malinconica che non aveva ammesso mai con nessun altro, fino a quel momento – Il tuo desiderio era amare quell’uomo, non importava che lui ti ricambiasse o meno: era l’unico desiderio veramente egoistico che tu potessi avere. Era il tuo destino, come il mio è quello di essere chi la persona che ho di fronte vuole. Perciò, se è tuo desiderio che io sia lui, per una notte soltanto, io sarò lui.

 _No_ , pensò lo sciamano. No, perché lui aveva sempre voluto Seishiro-san e nessun altro; avrebbe potuto, ma non l’aveva mai fatto. Non si era mai permesso di ammettere il desiderio che gli era appena stato sussurrato, perché non era parte dell’educazione che aveva ricevuto, non era accettabile dalla sua dignità, dal suo raziocinio, dai suoi sensi di colpa.

Ma c’era sempre stato, in un angolo, sopito, ignorato da lui per primo e poi da Seishiro-san, che probabilmente ne avrebbe riso, e il Kamui dei Draghi della Terra l’aveva trascinato fuori, con la spietata lucidità che sembrava aver mosso ogni sua azione fino a quel momento.

 _No_ , si ripeté, perché era Seishiro-san quello che avrebbe voluto, e accontentarsi di qualcun altro, per quanto simile, non sarebbe stato lo stesso e avrebbe solo svilito la già disperata tristezza del suo pensiero.

 _No_ , perché quello era un nemico, che aveva ucciso innumerevoli persone, e ferito quasi a morte persino lui e Kamui, più di una volta.

 _No_ , perché non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare, dal primo istante.

Alzò lo sguardo su Monou, deciso, sereno, per la prima volta da anni, e disse – Sì.

Perché, adesso, quel ragazzo aveva la stessa luce spenta di Seishiro-san, negli occhi, lo stesso modo ironico di sorridergli, lo stesso timbro sarcastico nella voce.

Perché voleva illudersi che il destino si fosse fermato, per un istante, e il tempo potesse riavvolgersi, e Seishiro-san tornare, anche solo per una notte, anche solo per un’illusione.

Perché era vero: era il solo desiderio egoistico che avesse mai avuto.

Ed era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva, prima di perdere tutto una volta e per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo, “Longing”, me l’ha suggerito Juu; significa "un forte desiderio per qualcosa che non si possiede"… direi che ci siamo, no? XD
> 
> Prima che qualcuno mi salti alla gola per quanto scritto: allora! XD  
> Tutto ebbe inizio quasi due anni fa, con una scommessa tra me e Haruka (non mi chiedete come ci venne in mente, perché ho proprio rimosso XD), ovvero scrivere una fanfic su Fuma e Subaru; lei capì una cosa diversa da quella che intendevo io, e meno male, perché altrimenti non avremmo avuto questa meraviglia qua (http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/miss_you.htm). Io, invece, rimasi della mia idea e andai avanti per quasi due anni a litigare con quel che avrei voluto scrivere, ma che non usciva dalle mie dita. Finché, un paio di settimane fa...  
> Avrebbe dovuto esserci una seconda parte, in effetti: ma, sia perché non me la sentivo di scrivere una scena lemon, sia perché proprio non sapevo come affrontarla in questo contesto, mi diedi da sola lo stop, anche perché quel che succede dopo si intuisce benissimo, no?  
> Ecco qua; è una storia che, per il paring che ha, potrebbe essere una ficcy al 100%, ma per me è una Seishiro/Subaru al 200%, tanto che avrei voluto usarla per il prompt Triangolo della mia BDT; perché, davvero, questo è il primo ed unico desiderio che Subaru esprime per sé. Ma è Seishiro che vede. E questo, forse, era ciò che trovavo troppo orribile da scrivere e che mi aveva bloccato le dita sulla tastiera.


End file.
